You Give Me Fever
by EnglishGal1992
Summary: When Emmett gets sick, Bay goes over to take care of him.


Emmett groaned as he rolled over in bed. His head was pounding and his throat was burning. He felt in general like crap. Ignoring the time he rolled back over in his bed. Five minutes later his mom came in and tapped his shoulder.

_Emmett you're going to be late_ she stopped suddenly as she took in his appearance. _What's wrong?_

_Feel like crap_ he signed back_ was just about to text Daphne see if she could drive herself. _ Melody frowned; it wasn't normal for Emmett to admit that something was wrong. She moved to put her hand on his forehead; he was definitely feverish, not enough to call a doctor but enough to make him feel uncomfortable.

_I'll call Regina, let her know then I'll call the school and let them know you and I wont be there today. _

Emmett started to protest_ you have to go today you guys have a game, besides I will probably sleep all day. _Melody frowned she knew that she had plenty of work to do before the game but she also felt uneasy about leaving Emmett alone and sick.

_What happens if you need something today and nobody is here? Mom, I'll be fine I will just take some Dayquil and sleep for the day. _

After much back and forth Melody finally agreed that she would go to work and come home to check on Emmett during her lunch break. She placed some tissues, lozenges, and water next to his bed and watched as he snuggled down into his bed.

Bay almost didn't hear the slight knock on her door. Buckner was having a grading day and so she had retreated to her art studio to work on some paintings. She was just about to start when she heard a knock at the door. Daphne stood there "Hey" "Hey" "So you and Toby don't have school today?" Daphne asked. "We have it off for grading, what about you?" "Daphne turned to flash her backpack. " Still school just waiting for Emmett, he is running late today." Bay frowned; she had never known Emmett to be late. "Is that like him to be late? " "Not usually but with traffic you never know." "He isn't late." Regina came up behind Daphne and signed it quickly for her. "_Melody called, he is feeling sick today so you can drive or I will take you." "I can drive" _Regina nodded and signed ok. She turned to look at Bay "No school?" "Grading day figured it was a good day to work on some art." Regina turned to go but something was still nagging at Bay. "Mom?" Regina turned around "yeah" "does Emmett, I mean is Melody? Is he going to be ok?" "I didn't know you cared." "Well he and I have been bonding over art and stuff and I mean if Melody has to work I could go over there just to check on him." Regina pondered her daughter, in all truth melody had told her that Bay and Emmett had been hanging out as maybe more than friends, but she also knew that Melody wasn't Bay's biggest fan. There was something about the look in Bay's eyes that told her that somehow Bay wasn't going to let this go. "I know that Melody was nervous about letting him stay alone, if you want I could ask her if…" Bay was hesitant she knew that Melody didn't like her and she didn't want to push. Regina saw her hesitance "Look Melody is hesitant to trust all hearing people but I know that she would feel better if she knew he wasn't alone." Bay nodded after a moment and Regina pulled out her cell phone and sent Melody a message: **Bay heard Emmett was sick, I know you don't approve of them but she was wondering if she could go and check on him. ** It took only a minute for Melody to respond: **Doesn't Bay have school and besides it's not like she would understand him if he needed something her signing is not good enough.** Regina sighed but if Melody had taught her anything it was that she had to fight for her daughter and Bay was her daughter. ** She has to day off for grading and I know you have a game and work and you seem to forget that I survived with Daphne not knowing how to sign for years. You told me that I should fight for my daughter and Bay is mine and she does care for Emmett she just wants to make sure he is ok. ** Surprisingly Melody didn't put up much of a fight after that and she finally condoned Bay's visit. Regina put her phone away and looked up at Bay. "She says that she is ok with you going over there." "She still doesn't like me does she?" "She will" Bay sighed, "Emmett said that too" "Then believe it" Regina looked down at her watch "I have to get going to work, are you going to go?" Bay thought about everything Emmett had done especially her birthday gift and nodded. "Yeah I think I will."

Emmett rolled over in his bed. He had been able to fall asleep for a little bit after his mom left for work but know his head was pounding and he had a nagging cough that wouldn't let him sleep. He had just rolled over to grab a sip of water when the light signaling the doorbell began flashing. Groaning he rolled out of bed determined to at least try and answer the door it took him awhile but eventually he pulled the door open surprised as he found Bay on the other side. _Wow you do look bad. _She signed as she stepped inside. _What are you doing here? I heard Regina telling Daphne you were sick, I don't have school today so Regina asked your mom if I could come take care of you. _Emmett was surprised that his mom had agreed knowing that she did not approve of Bay. He shivered as he began to miss the warmth of his bed. Bay seemed to take notice. _You should be in bed. I know I'm going. _He noticed that she followed close behind him she seemed ready to catch him if he passed out or something. He collapsed onto his bed as soon as he made it upstairs. Bay helped him under the covers. _Thanks. Does your head hurt?_ Bay asked. He wondered how on earth she had noticed. He nodded. She left the room for a minute and he wondered briefly where she had gone but she came back with a cool washcloth and laid it on his head. He smiled gently as it felt good on his pounding. She was sitting on the side of his bed and she held up the thermometer his mom had left sitting on his bedside table earlier. _Can I?_ _Sure mom forgot about it earlier. _He shivered slightly as the cold glass of the thermometer touched his mouth. After about a minute Bay removed it and frowned slightly. _What is it? _Bay showed him the reading 102.5 no wonder he felt like shit. He was about to drift off but Bay was tapping him slightly she was holding up the bottle of ibuprofen and Dayquil. _Did you take them? _He quickly signed back the number 8. She glanced at her phone and then nodded. _Can't take anymore yet, are you tired? _She asked noticing his yawn. He nodded and she pulled the covers up higher on him. He took it as her approval to sleep and closed his eyes.

Emmett really was quite cute when he slept. Bay watched him as he snuggled deeper into his blankets trying to find some warmth. She frowned he shouldn't be that cold. Never the less she searched around in his room and pulled out a blanket from his closet. She smiled as she saw him relax as the extra warmth hit him. She watched him sleep for about an hour more, sketching him as she sat there. She paused only when she heard the door open and close downstairs. She stood up and walked tentatively downstairs. She paused as she saw Melody setting down some papers. _Hi_ she signed hesitant. _Hello_. Bay paused unsure of what to say. Melody didn't like her. Melody sighed internally; she could visibly see how uncomfortable Bay was around her. Truth be told she didn't trust Bay she felt like Emmett was changing himself for her, but the girl had come over on her day off to take care of Emmett and technically they were going out. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Bay shifting nervously. _I want to say thank you_ she signed slowly making sure that Bay understood her, _for taking care of him. _Bay nodded slowly _It's no problem I want to make sure he is ok. How is he?_ Melody moved towards Bay like she was heading towards the stairs. _He was coughing and he had a fever. _Melody frowned. She moved past Bay up the stairs. Bay wasn't quite sure what to do, she did not want to intrude on Melody and Emmett so instead she sat down at the kitchen table and waited for Melody to come back down.

Melody made her way quickly to Emmett's room. She knew that he had a fever this morning but it should have been going down by now. She knew that Bay couldn't take care of him. She should have stayed home. She peeked in the door and saw that he was turning over on his bed. Unsure of whether or not he was asleep Melody made her way over. She saw that his eyes were open slightly she tapped his shoulder. He rolled over to look at her. _Mom? Hey how are you doing? Ok still feel a little sleepy but my headache is better. You didn't tell me your head hurt. It wasn't a big deal Bay caught on and she put a cold compress on. _Melody frowned internally maybe Bay wasn't as bad as she thought. She noticed the thermometer next to his bed. _She took it earlier_ Emmett signed noticing his mom looking at it. _What was it? 102.5. _He could see his mom frowning. _Maybe I should stay home, if it's that high it's probably the flu. Mom, _he signed exasperatedly _We have been through this, you have a game and I really have just been sleeping._ He really didn't feel like trying to convince his mom again. _Emmett, John and the girls can get along without me if I'm needed here. They will understand especially if you have the flu. You need someone to watch over you. I have Bay. And how well is that working? You are already worse than you were this morning. You cant blame that on her, she noticed the headache and you never would have. _Melody gave him an affronted look at that. _What happens when you reach a point where she doesn't understand you, where you need something and she can't understand you well enough to get it? Mom, please just give her a chance she's here and she is trying to help, she is also right behind you._ Melody turned, sure enough Bay was standing tentatively in the door way a mug in her hands. Emmett waved her in and she set the mug down gently on his bedside table. _Sorry I just figured that if you were awake you might like some tea, it has some honey that will help with your throat. _Her signing was still basic but both Melody and Emmett got the basic idea. _I'll just go _now and she turned to walk out of the room_. _Emmett turned to Melody, _she is trying, mom and I know that you don't trust her but I'm asking you to give her a chance I will text you every hour and if I start to feel worse I'll tell you I promise but I think that she cares about me and she wants you to like her. Ok school ends in two hours, I guess she can try tell then but if you get worse.. I'll text you I swear. Ok. _ Melody nodded and went downstairs to make peace with Bay. She found her standing nervously by the dining room table. Melody tapped her shoulder, _Hi, I know that you think that I don't like you _ Melody signed slowly, _ and you're not wrong, but Emmett does like you and so it's only fair that I give you a shot. I was going to stay, but it looks like Emmett believes that you are capable of taking care of him while I am at the game. Is that ok? _Bay nodded after a few seconds her mind trying to sort out all the Melody had signed.


End file.
